


Happy

by KennaxVal



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Happy

Hana feels as though she’s about to be sick. Her mother, Lorelai, and father, Xinghai just removed all her belongings from Valtoria, the place she and her fiancee call home.

“Fine.” Lorelai says to her, “Stay here. But all of your possessions are coming with us. They belong to the Lee family. And as of this moment… you are no longer my daughter.”

“Hana, please,” Xinghai says with a sad look on his face, “your mother and I are only doing what’s best for you.”

All her life, Hana Lee has wanted nothing more than her parents love. She told herself time and again that she remained obedient, that one day she would receive the affection she longed for. Initially, she starts to head toward the car, telling herself that maybe if she goes with them, they can be convinced that Riley is worthy of their daughter.

The world seems to close in on her, making her head spin and her movements slow. Everything seems surreal, and she takes a look at her parents: Xinghai doesn’t look proud of what he and his wife are doing, but he’s also making no effort to stop it, and Lorelai, with her smug grin. She has control again, and that’s all she wants.

Then Hana looks at Riley, with tears streaming down her face. Even worse than her own unhappiness and feelings of isolation is the fact that she’s hurting the woman she loves. Something inside her snaps.

“No!” Hana declares, stopping dead in her tracks.

“What do you mean, ‘no?’” Lorelai and Xinghai seem shocked.

“I’m not going with you,” Hana says, “and to be honest, you have no right to take anything from me, but I’ll allow it anyway for this reason. It is not you disowning me, Lorelai. I am announcing right here and now that you,” she pokes her finger at Lorelai’s chest, “are no longer my mother. You brought me into this world, and that’s when our relationship ended. All my life, you isolated me, trained me like some pet seal to do tricks for you, and never once thought about my happiness. And as for you,” she looks over at Xinghai, “I love you, and I believe there’s a good man somewhere deep inside, but as long as you’re by your wife’s side, I can no longer be your daughter either.” She motions to her friends, “these people are my family. King Liam, the wisest, most compassionate ruler ever, Maxwell, such a hilarious sweetheart whom I wouldn’t trade for the world, Drake, a gruff exterior hiding a tenderness and nobility the likes of you could never comprehend, Olivia, once a rival, but now a close friend that I love dearly, and most of all… Riley. She’s going to be my wife. That’s right, not only do I love her, but I’m in love with her. A woman from New York City who was a waitress before coming to Cordonia. The exact type of person you always told me to stay away from, yet now I see that she’s perfect for me. All of them care about my happiness, and I love them. They’ll never abandon me, so I refuse to do that to them. So, take my belongings, 'mother,’ but just remember that everything you own, which now includes everything I own, will never buy back your soul.”

Her last words echo through the deathly quiet grounds. She looks at Riley, and the redness in her face starts to fade. “Riley,” she says rushing over to her fiancee, “I love you so much, and I’m not going anywhere.”

“I love you too, Hana,” Riley says wiping away her tears, “together forever, right?”

“Right,” Hana tells her as they share a relieved laugh. Turning around, she notices her parents still standing there, in a state of shock. “Mara, Gladys, I would like these people removed from Valtoria, and forbidden ever to step foot here again.”

They glance over at Riley and Liam, both of whom nod approvingly. “You heard the Duchess to be,” Mara says guiding them to the car, “please vacate the premises without causing trouble.”

After the Lee’s are gone, Riley goes to Hana’s room, finding her sitting in a corner.

“Are you ok?”

Hana looks up, her hands are shaking. “Not exactly. But I will be… thanks to you.”

Riley sits next to her and holds her close. “Seeing it empty gives you a sense of how big this room is, doesn’t it?” Hana’s laugh breaks the tension within. “But I want you to know, I didn’t do anything. It was all you.”

“You made me feel alive,” Hana replies, “you gave me the courage to fight for myself and the ones I love.”

“I just saw the strength that was always inside you, Riley says warmly, "now let’s go out and celebrate your freedom.”

***

The night is filled with club hopping, drinks and several dance-offs with Maxwell and whoever he can get to agree to participate. Hana feels at peace; genuinely content and happy for the first time in her life.

“Hey there, Hana,” an obviously drunk Madeline says stumbling over, “you’re looking hot tonight.”

“uhh thank you?”

Madeline doesn’t sit so much as she collapses next to Hana, who shifts away from the Fydelian.

“What are you being such a prude for?” Madeline asks her, “you’re pretty, I’m pretty. We should have fun, you know?”

Hana shakes her head in disgust. “Even if you weren’t drunk to the point where sex would be unethical, and even if I weren’t with Riley, I still wouldn’t let you touch me, Madeline. You’ve done nothing but be cruel to me since I met you. And when you had the opportunity to apologize, you placed the onus on me to forgive you. You have a lot of growing up to do, but for now, please leave my fiancee and me alone.”

“Whatever,” Madeline slurs before getting up, “I should be queen anyway.”

Liam appears to catch Madeline before she falls. “Countess Madeline, I believe you’ve had enough for tonight. I’ll have Bastien take you home.” He turns to Hana and Riley, “are you both ok?”

“More than ok,” Hana asserts, her arms wrapped around an affectionate Riley, “I’m happy.”

Liam smiles, “glad to hear it. If you need anything else, I’ll be at the table on the corner with lady Elizabeth.”

“Ooooh, go get her,” Riley says with a wink to a visibly nervous Liam.

“He’ll be fine,” Riley says to Hana, “once he turns on that Rys charm, she won’t be able to resist him.”

Hana runs her hand along Riley’s thigh. “Right now,” she whispers, “I can’t resist you.”

They look at each other for a second, then Riley calls Gladys for a ride back to Valtoria, where she and Hana can be truly happy.


End file.
